New Doll
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Dru gets a new doll One shot


Faith looked at her bond arms

Faith looked at her bond arms. It's been three days since she last saw the sun, last tasted food or even water. She didn't know who was holding her here, or even where here was. All she knew was that her clothes were missing and her mind was slowly going.

She could how ever heard footsteps above her and every now and then she even screamed out to them, until her voice was to horse and raw.

Small footsteps came down sounding very hollow. Faith glanced at what she assumed was the door. She heard two voices one was a female, with a hint of a british accent it was very strange like, the words weren't really there. While the other voice had no real accent, at least not one that Faith could tell and was clearly a male, he knew what he was talking about through a mono tone voice. The male sounded very familiar to her but she couldn't quite put a name or face to it.

The door opened and a slim, porcine skinned woman came in her long black hair falling gracefully over the crimson Elizabethan gown. She moved gracefully over to Faith, looking the slayer up and down a smile amazed on her face.

"Oh, my gift is wonderful, so pretty, though its already opened, I can se all her little bits." Her dark eyes dug holes into breaths and pussy. The man walked into the room and Faiths eyes went wide.

"Angel!" She yelled, or would've if her voice could handle it, it came out in more of a horsed whisper.

Angel ignored her however, he turned to he dark haired beauty, a cocky, sinister smile on his lips. "Glad, you like your present Dru, you may have to break her in, which is why I picked her for you."

He went behind Dru, his eyes followed Dru's though his hands were on Dru's places.

"When do I get to play, I do enjoy playing with new toys Angelus and Miss Edith is eager to see how long her little sister will last."

Angelus glanced at Dru and said rather dull

"Wait until Daddy's had his turn, I'll make sure she lasts very long" Faith's eyes went long shaking at the thought of how Angelus would torment her.

"No Daddy!" Dru's voice was harsh and she advanced towards Faith. "I'm playing first, you brake them in, You always do! It's MY dolly and I will play with her and only me!" She whined like a small child.

Faith just rolled her eyes muttering "I'm not a dolly, gift or toy."

Dru ran a hand through Faith's hair, Angelus very mad at her was heading towards Faith.

"Dru go away for awhile, your new toy needs to learn it's place."

He had taken a handful of her hair and was indeed tugging on it causing Faith to whimper. Dru noticing this grabbed Angelus coat by the neck and tossed him backwards into the hard rock wall.

She then gently caressed Faith's cheek and licked the tears off her face. She turned to Angelus.

"Daddy's being bad, hurting the dolly before I get to." She licked her lips which contained the lingering taste of Faith's tears. She glared at Angelus. "Daddy has to leave before he joins the new dolly on the play wall."

Angelus, knowing how upset Dru gets when she loses Miss Edith he could only imagine what Dru would do it he played with Faith now. "You can play with her til sundown Dru, then we'll go find her a new sister." He knew that soon Dru would either get tired of Faith or drink her dry by mistake and a new dolly would prevent that.

"Go Daddy, I want to play long with this one." Dru said undoing Faith's arms from their restraints.

Faith's first thought was to throw the woman back and run like she never ran before though with Angelus upstairs and Faith herself being weak she doubt it would end in her favor.

Dru grabbed Faith's hand and lead her to the room off that one and into a chair. Before her were plenty of dolls (which Faith didn't like even when she was suppose to) Dru sat across from her, holding up Miss Edith.

"This is your big sissy. She jealous that Mommy and Daddy pay more attention to you now." She explained holding up each doll, saying their name and how they felt about their new 'sissy'.

Faith always knew that Dru was nutty but this was something Faith didn't think could happen. Dru looked up at the ceiling.

"Dolly look up, se the stars?" Dru asked grabbing Faiths hair and making the girl look up.

"N-no" Faith whimpered pretty sure that the sun was up she thought that she might explain to Dru how the stars were away.

"Um…we're indoors and it's day time Dru." Faith said looked at her waiting for the pain.

Dru just cocked her head to the side. "I'm Angelus' Dru, I'm your Mommy." She released Faith's hair. "The stars, hid from Miss Edith when I got her at first too."

Faith just nodded slowly. While Dru went through the rest of the dolls.

Faith's stomach growled louder then she could talk, causing Dru to look at her a playful smirk on her face.

"My dolly's hungry." She got up and went to the door, turning to face Faith before she went through it. "Mommy'll be back with some nummy treat, if Dolly behaves."

Faith just looked rather frightened, wondering what the 'nummy treats' would be.

Angelus walked into the room, Dru was calling some place that delivered. Weather she was planning to eat the guy and leave the food or just get the food for Faith, or perhaps both. He made his way down stairs and saw that Faith was unchained and no where in sight. He entered the room trying to find her and looked around. Faith, hearing someone coming quickly hid behind the door. She saw Angelus walk into the room and smashed the table over his head. She ran up the stairs, _Just one window all I is need is one window. _She thought searching for her goal. She heard Dru talking to someone explaining what she wanted and every now and then would talk about something completely off topic, like how Darla drowns her when they have a bath or how her new dolly's all tied up downstairs. She saw a window by right by Dru and was trying to think of a way to get to it without being attacked by Dru in the process.

Dru put the phone down and walked over to Dru taking a deep breath. "I was just thinking Mommy," Faith stated using a tone that matched Dru's. "I want to play with Mommy up here without all the others seeing. They all get so mad at me when you left." Dru gave a small smile and held hers arms out.

"It's alright my Dolly, Mommy will give you great fun, without the others watching. Miss Edith knows that she can't be replaced, but Miss Edith doesn't have blood." Faith just nodded and was trying to get closer to the window.

"Dru get her back in the room now!" Angelus yelled. Rubbing his head trying to kill Faith with his eyes.

"No Daddy, the others get quite crossed with Faithy when I play with her near them." Dru ran her hand through Faith's hair playing with it. "Come Dolly, Mommy will take you up to her room, where the nice big bed is." She started to lead Faith up the stairs when Faith just looked at the window, her one chance at freedom. She figured it was now or never and snatched her hand back from Dru and ran towards the window jumping at it, causing the glass to give out and come falling down from the window like rain from the sky. She landed with a hard thud on a bed of Roses, the thorns digging into her bare skin. She groaned but was glad the sun was out, She knew she would have to run to Buffy's house or even Giles', of course she would have to leave out certain parts.


End file.
